


prologue

by Lou_Morning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Morning/pseuds/Lou_Morning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a jedi youngling that was so special, you put Little Orphan Ani to SHAME. But you're also hated, to RIP you, amirite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	prologue

Before the gathering, all was well. After it however, Hell rained down upon the young Jedi that have dawned a set of black and white lightsabers.There was anger and confusion through the Jedi council as the debate on whether or not to keep the little one raged on.. 

"This is a bad omen!" one of them yelled. "The youngling will obviously bring death upon us all!" 

"Two crystals, they found. Balanced with the Force, the youngling is," a friendly voice countered. 

"They are not the chosen one!" another angry voice attacked in fear of the unknown and different. 

"How do you know! For all we know they could bring peace to the galaxy!" a stern voice defended the small Jedi. 

"And what if we do keep them, who would take them as an apprentice? I surely won't!" the same voice from earlier called out. 

"Master Windu, a padawan you have not had yet, yes?" The room fell silent as the friendly voice resonated with the young Jedi that sat outside of the Council room. A lightsaber in each hand. One pure white, and one pure black. They waited, hoping to learn the fate of their future, knowing that it all weighed on the shoulders of one man. 

"No...I have not, Master Yoda." the voice was soft now, almost too quiet for the youngling to hear. 

“Yes, Master Windu, please do accept the little reaper, I’d love to see it blow up in your face!” 

“They’re just a child! How could you be so cruel?” a feminine voice spoke up. “Compassion is the Jedi way, is it not?” the voice pleaded 

“Suicide is not the Jedi way!” the first voice rang out again, multiple other voices agreed with it. 

"Please..." the small Jedi closed their eyes in hopes of stopping the tears. "I'm not bad." They exhaled as they let tears fall onto the sabers. 

"I will have the honor of accepting the youngling under my own...when they've come of age," Master Windu spoke up again. The tone of his voice made the matter final, but the little one could still hear moans and grunts from the displeased and unsatisfied councilmen. 

“You’re all too eager to burn this child for being different. You all should be ashamed of yourselves,” Master Windu continued.

“You’ll be ashamed of yourself when the child blows up in your face like a ticking time bomb that they are!” A chorus of pleased exclamations followed the ill response. 

“Then that will be my price to pay and it should be none of your concern,” Master Windu stated. 

“The safety of the future of the Jedi council is of my concern, Master Windu!” another voice from earlier spoke up. 

“Final, the decision is, closed, the argument will be,” the friendly voice from early spoke again, and this time they had the final word. 

A small feeling of relief swept over the small youngling in the hallway, but that feeling was quickly diminished when the harsh reality of being so different that much of the council wanted you gone set in. Life would not be easy for the little one, but for some reason, they kept on.


End file.
